Prepare For Glory!
by Ketsueki no Kuki
Summary: She deceived her people to fight for her land, and now... now she's in another world. And apparently a criminal. "I do not understand. What is this action you call 'Tea-bagging?" A Spartan really doesn't belong in the Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

A humorous story with an actually NON-Mary Sue OC. Surprising, right? Well, she might seem a little perfect in this chapter, but it's only the first.

Note: This Chapter is set in Ancient Greece, more specifically, Sparta. The next Chapter will take place in the Naruto world.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Gasping for breath, nearly choking on my tears. My hands trembled and my balance faltered. I would have collapsed to the ground, but it was sheer willpower that kept me up on my feet and running. I could only think one thing.  
'_I have to run, I have to get away_.'  
Nothing else ran through my head. That one thought was the only thing that kept me going. He was after me, and if I didn't run as fast as I could until my legs broke, he would find me and only the Gods knew what he would do with me. My heart was beating faster than Hermes wings. Were I to remove my armor, drop my shield, lay down my spear or sword, I might be able to run faster, but I can't do that. Won't do that. It's against everything I've ever known to drop my shield and lay down my weapons. I had considered it, but if he found me and I could no longer run, I would have to fight.  
If I lay down my weapons and shield, he would take me. Break my legs so I couldn't run. Cut out my tongue so I couldn't scream. He would set me up for public torture, either tying me to a pole and causing me many different forms of pain before leaving me to die, or putting me in the colosseum completely defenseless. I had broken one of the only rules of my land: no women in the military. And Gods, was it biting me in the ass!  
I stumbled over a fallen branch, nearly tripping and getting thrown into the ground, but I retained my balance and kept running. The roaring winds brought my hair out of my helmet and the brown strands flew behind me. My helmet still protected my head, but it no longer hid my hair.  
"You cannot run forever, _kuna(1)_!" I almost tripped over my own feet once more at the sound of his voice. It was so close. So close. His insult hurt, for only a day ago he had praised me. But then, however, he had thought me a man.  
I would think that my King would be merciful on me, for he knew I was excellent solider, but I cannot go back with the General to find out if my King will really be merciful. Though I may have beaten the ranks of the other soldiers, a woman deceiving everyone into believing she a man and joining the military was a law breaker. And law breakers die.  
I felt my legs stop on their own, and when I looked down, I saw I had ran to a cliff. I just barely stopped in time before falling off. I could hear the sound of feet hitting the ground, running closer to me. I turned around, and just as I did, General Daedalus (2) appeared, walking out of the forest I had just run through.  
Fear tore through my being and I knew I was going to be sent to Hades. He had his sword drawn and his shield ready. My own hand itched to drop the spear and go to my sword, to pull it out and push it through his heart. But it wouldn't move and I knew why. I couldn't kill Daedalus, despite his intentions. There was no way I could hurt him, but there was also no way I was dying. Not today. Not here. Not now.  
Seeing only one possible option, however stupid I knew it was, I went through with it.  
I jumped right off of that cliff, falling backwards, ready to slam into the blue waters of the Aegean Sea. The last thing I saw was Daedalus' beautiful sea green eyes, wide with shock, and the tips of his silky black hair peeking out of the bronze helmet he wore, the traditional red hair- dyed from a horse's tail- attached to the helm rustled lightly in the wind.  
My last thought as I fell, was one that may never leave my mind.  
'_Goodbye_, _my_ _home_. _Goodbye_, _Sparta_.'

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Darkness was all I could see. I was no longer falling, but standing in complete darkness with nothing around me whatsoever. It was a void, but it wasn't the underworld. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. I could feel that my eyes were open, but I couldn't see a thing. It felt so empty here. I clutched my hand around the spear I held, and took a step forward, ignoring the pain that was shooting through my legs and the worries that I would fall off and land in what truly was the underworld.  
As I walked forward, torches appeared, lighting up the space. I could finally see wooden doors, thousands of them, each with a different color of light peeking through the cracks. Words were written on the doors, but I couldn't understand them. They appeared to be in some other language. I suppose I'm supposed to open one, but why? Which one? What do they lead to?  
No one was there to answer these questions for me. It was so cold in here, so dark, so empty. The only things here were the doors, the lit torches, and myself. It gave me an uneasy feeling, but I pushed it away. I was getting out of this damn void.  
I walked up to a random door, looked at the foreign words (3) written on it, and I raised my foot, slamming it into the door and breaking the door down.  
Seeing only a very bright light, I walked forth, into it.  
I could only hope this wasn't leading me straight in to Hades hands.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

1. Kuna is basically the Greek word for bitch, or female dog.

2. Daedalus was actually a real Spartan General. I'm not sure what time period, but I liked the name.

3. Spartans speak one language and read one language (though their reading may not be at best due to the lack of education among Spartan militia) and that is Greek. Other worlds will have different languages. Naruto is japanese, so to our Heroine, she can't understand anyone that speaks Japanese and can only read Greek.

So, the words on the doors are written in the language it's world speaks.

-Also, this part of the story is set during the reign of King Leonidas I.


	2. Chapter 2

Notice:

-Character NOT Mary-sue

-She speaks Greek- so all English words you see are actually Greek, thus making all non-English words you see are Japanese, since that's what every one in the Naruto world speaks.

(When in OC POV, English=Greek. Other POV, English=Japanese) You will see both languages written out. More explanation at the bottom.

* * *

When I stepped in to the light, I could no longer feel the pain in my legs from running so long. Could no longer feel the heavy weight of my bronze armor, or the sweat under my helmet. I felt relaxed, weightless. Completely at peace.

It didn't last long. After only a moment of ecstasy, the pain, the weight, the fear... It all came crashing back into me. I felt as though I was pressed against a wall, the could stone hitting my side. I tasted blood in my mouth. There was sunlight shinning through my closed eyelids, warming my face.

It took a lot of strength to open my eyes and sit up, for I had been laying down. There were eyes watching me, I knew it. My shield was still on my left arm, ready to protect me should I encounter any hostiles, but my spear was no longer in my right hand. I looked around the grassy plains, searching for my spear, a Spartan's most powerful weapon, next to his shield. Finding it off to my right, I grabbed it and stood.

"Watashi wa sorera no kuso imaimashī ikyōto no izureka o gisei ni suru koto o enakatta!" A loud masculine voice echoed through the forest, reaching my ears. I couldn't quite tell, but that was no language I'd ever heard. The voice was only a few dozen feet in front of me, and it was coming closer to the small clearing I was in. My body ached, but if I was going to be forced into a fight for my life, I'd kill, no matter how many broken or dislocated bones I had, or how many cuts or scrapes or bruises covered my skin.

"Damara seru." Another voice, scratchier and deeper than the first.

_'Only two. Shouldn't be too hard to take down.'_ I thought. In that very second, two men came into the small clearing I stood in.

Both were about six feet tall; one had hair like melted silver and eyes like I've never seen before. They seemed to be some strange shade of red, but lighter. He was pale, with skin whiter than snow. A large three-bladed scythe rested on his back, blood still dripping from the tips from his most recent kill.

The other had seemingly tan skin, but he was covered from head to toe except for his strange eyes. Where I had whites, he had blacks, and where I had blue, he had green. The two men wore the same long black cloak, that had what looked to be clouds, but red, on it; though the pale man exposed his chest with the cloak wide open.

The two of them stopped in their tracks at the sight of me, but then the pale man grinned.

"Kanpekina taimingu o kuso! Watashi wa chōdo kono kudaranai yatsu o gisei ni shimasu." He said to his partner, who grunted in response. I still couldn't understand a word he said, but his eyes were that of a predators, and that meant a fight.

He had a hold of his scythe and slashed it at me in the next second, but it was because of the military training I had for eleven years that I sensed it, pulling up my shield in front of my face. I heard the sound of the blades scratching against the bronze coat of the shield, a familiar sound that I remember from the hard training General Daedalus had put me through. The thought of him sent a pain through my heart, but I had to ignore it. This unarmored man was trying to kill me, for whatever reason.

He swung the scythe again, putting more force into his swing, but it did him no good as it didn't even scratch my shield. His partner stood off to the side, watching amused as the man of silver hair continued to thrash, trying to slash the scythe on the few parts of my body that weren't protected by my shield. My reflexes were too fast, however, and I moved the shield to every spot he aimed to hit. He continuously scraped against the shield.

Finally, he pulled the scythe behind his head, ready to swing it downwards like an axe to firewood. I saw my chance and stood quickly, the spear in my hand sharp and ready. I gathered all the strength I had, not nearly as much as there would be on a normal day, and pushed the tip of the spear into his chest, through the skin and muscle, and into the heart. He looked incredibly shocked, but that shock soon turned to pleasure.

"Kuso! Sore ga yoi to kanjita!" He grinned. From the little I knew about humans, simply from having killed so many, this man should be dead. No one I had ever killed lived with a spear in their heart.

It was now my turn to be shocked, and I know my face showed it as his partner chuckled with amusement.

"Shokku o uke, shōnen? Anata wa, watashitachi wa anata o okonauga dare ka wakaranai nodesu ka?" The masked man spoke. It sounded like a question, but I just couldn't understand. I felt like telling him I didn't speak whatever language it was, but this guys' friend was taking pleasure in my stabbing his heart... So I wasn't sure how a civilized conversation would work.

I looked back at the silver haired guy who currently had my spear- which was still held in my right hand- through his heart with the tip of the spear sticking out his back. His pleasured look irked me, so I pulled the spear out with a plan in mind. It took some force to get the spear out, I had to put my foot just below his stomach, but I got it out. Before he could react, I lowered my arm into an under throw, and stabbed the one area that could make a man cry. I shoved the spear into his crotch.

That elicited a scream of pain from him and satisfied smile from me. As well as a loud laugh from the mans partner.

"AGH! Fakku, anata kuso atama! Jigoku no yō ni kizutsukeru koto!" He screamed in absolute agony.

"Take that, you sadist infant!" I shouted triumphantly, once again pulling my spear, now cloaked two feet deep in blood, out of his body. I almost laughed at the sight of the man clutching his crotch as he fell onto the ground, only stopping in his pitiful whining and screaming when he heard my voice.

"Ittai nani? Anata wa on'nanoko yo ne?" The now injured man asked, jaw dropping in his astonishment.

"Sore wa joseidaga hyōji sa remasu. Soshite, kanojo wa nihongo ga hanasete inai yōdesu." His partner said, looking at me curiously. I raised my shield and spear once more, into a fighting position, but he did not seem to want to attack me. None the less, I wasn't letting my guard down.

"You speak Greek, do you not?" The masked man asked me, finally saying something I could understand. I wasn't sure what 'Greek' was, for I simply spoke the language of Sparta, no one ever told me what foreigners called our language.

"Aye." I answered him, nodding as well.

"Then I apologize if my speech is not perfect, for Greek is an ancient language and I only learned through old scrolls made hundreds of years ago." He responded. I couldn't care less. He seemed to notice this and continued, "You are dressed strangely. You are not from here, are you?" He asked.

"I am of Sparta, for that is my home." I answered him, setting the flat end of my spear on the ground, keeping hold of it and letting the blood dry in the cool of the wind.

"Sparta? Never heard of it. Is this some secretive village?" He asked, obviously confused. His confusion confused me, for everyone knew of Sparta. We had the greatest land forces and our military strength bested even Athens, as they had surrendered to us in the last war.

"No, Sparta is one of the great city's of our land, the brother to Athens. Have you never heard of my homeland?" I asked him curiously. I had no idea what happened, but this could be because of that door I opened. The one with the bright orange light behind it.

"Sparta, Athens... Never heard of them. Did you hit your head?" I narrowed my eyes at him, only then noticing that his partner had been quite and listening to our conversation, though he couldn't understand a word.

"I... No." I hesitated. My head did hurt, but I don't recall having ever hit it. Maybe it happened when I blacked out and woke up. The masked man walked up to me, hand outstretched. I stepped back and tilted my spear slightly towards him in a threat, but all he did was set his hand over my head. There was a slight pain, but it wasn't because his hand was hurting me, just that he was apparently gently touching a wound.

I relaxed my tensed form, but still stood ready. He felt around my head for any bumps. He must have felt something, for he soon pulled back his hand, fingers covered in blood, and from the scent I could tell it was mine.

"Hm... It seems you did. Do you remember how you got this injury?" He asked me. I suppose I could have hurt myself when I pushed myself off the cliff, but then wouldn't I have noticed that when I opened the doors? Or was that just some dream? As I was thinking, I heard the masked man speak to his friend, who still clutched his lower regions.

"Kanojo mo atama no kega de o shiri o ketta." The masked man told his partner, who glared back at him.

"Kirainahito, damare!" His partner maliciously sneered at him.

"Wareware wa mitame Pein ni kanojo o tsurete ikubekideshou ka?" The masked man seemingly ignored the silver haired man, asking him another question instead.

The silver haired man shrugged. Both turned their eyes to me.

"It's a long story." I finally answered the last question the masked man had directed towards me.

"If you would not mind, we would have you come with us. You dress strangely, but fight well. Our leader might be able to make use of you." The masked man offered. Honestly, I thought the guy was an idiot if he thought I was going to follow him to his Leader.

Sensing my hesitation, he spoke once more, "It's either that, or be sacrificed. Or just left here for dead, since you are obviously wounded." I wasn't sure if that was a threat or a means to reassure me. Maybe both.

"Very well. I shall see your leader though I wish to find a way back home." I answered after a long moment of silence. I may be a great warrior in Sparta, but I was on the brink of death here. The adrenaline was starting to leave my body, and the pain was returning. I had to put most of my weight on the spear I held, leaning into it.

My legs were scorching from all the running I had done, with only a second of rest before I had to fight the sadist.

"On the way, you can tell me just how you got here." The masked man said, before turning around and grabbing his friend by the arm, forcibly pulling him up. The two started to walk towards the opposite end of the clearing they came from, expecting me to follow.

"Wait!" I shouted after them. They both turned around, only a few feet in front of me. "I don't know who you are. You have names, no?" I asked them. At least this way I could stop calling them masked man and silver haired man.

"No koto wa nanite itta no?" The silver haired man asked the masked man in their language.

"Kanojo wa watashitachi no namae o shiritai." The masked man answered him, at which the silver haired one lightened up, apparently forgetting about his severed man-parts.

"Watashinonamaeha Hidan, meinudesu!" The silver haired man introduced himself, but I couldn't tell which of the words he said was his name.

"He said his name is Hidan." The masked man informed me, "And I am Kakuzu." He introduced himself. Not names I've ever heard before, but they spoke a different language.

"And you are?" Kakuzu asked me. I was a little hesitant on trusting these people enough to tell them my name, for my name speaks crime in Sparta, but I had no other option but to trust these people, at least until I could find my way to my homeland. I had heard stories of other worlds from my father and also from my king, my fathers brother, but I wasn't about to think I had somehow fallen into another world. Though it was certainly an interesting thought.

I wondered if I should tell them a fake name. They way they introduced themselves was odd, since most Spartans introduce themselves as their names, then either 'son of' or 'daughter of' then their fathers name, and if the father was dead, it was simply 'of Sparta' to foreigners. I decided that since they did not do that, then I would not.

"Lilliania." _'Daughter of Dorieus.'_ I added in my thoughts. It seemed so unnatural not to.

"Then you should come with us, Lilliania. Our base is not far away." Kakuzu said, before turning back around and walking forth.

"Lilliania? Sore wa dono yōna detarame no namae nodesu ka?" Hidan wondered to himself as he too walked forth.

This time, I followed.

* * *

So Lilliania speaks Greek. Only Kakuzu knows Greek, so he's the only way able to verbally communicate with her. To her, everyone else speaks Japanese.

So, Lilliania: English=Greek and other people speak Japanese.

Meaning Akatsuki: English=Japanese and Liliania speaks Greek.

If anyone has questions, just press that little review button and I'll be happy to answer! Next chapter is this scene on Hidan and Kakuzu's view- but from a normal POV.

REVIEW FOR MORE! Also, if you see any mistakes in the Japanese, please tell me! I don't speak Japanese, so I used google translate, knowing it was going to be wrong for the most part. You'll find out what they were saying in the next chapter, where the dialog in english will be in Greek.


End file.
